


上帝的孩子

by xiaosinian



Category: We're No Angels
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian





	上帝的孩子

Ned从不相信天使的存在，他有一对无赖的父母，自然也就长成了一个无赖。他不务正业却又胆小怕事，只敢做些小偷小摸的勾当，终于在步入中年后惹了点大麻烦，进了监狱。

他满腹抱怨，觉得上帝不公，在每一次监狱长强制的聆听神父布道的时候暗自咒骂那个老东西，表面上却依然在监狱长眼皮下装出一副顺从的模样。他是监狱里的老油条，不得罪任何人，偶尔受气但从不赢得过多注意。他和室友相处良好，那个小个子犹太佬甚至会送点不太容易搞来的好货色给他。

所以当Jim成了他的新室友的时候，他对这个年轻人没有半分好脸色。当晚，新入狱的Jim在上铺翻来覆去，他睡在下铺，盯着夹在上铺的床板下的裸女图片，想着以后可能搞不到这种东西了，他听着床吱嘎吱嘎的响声，一面在内心咒骂一面解决自己的生理需求。

他在布道中像往常一样走神时，发现了似乎正在认真聆听的Jim。他本来对此深感不屑，直到神父提出可以让Jim帮自己做一些事情，毕竟这个年轻人看上去还有颗敬重上帝的心。这小子挺精明的，Ned忿忿地想，他装出这幅模样讨得神父欢心，来找到一个轻松的活。

Jim每次带回什么都会分给他的习惯抵消了一部分他对这件事打的不满，他倒希望这小子是真的有那么精明，这样他们两个的日子都会好过不少。但他发现自己错了，Jim似乎是真的对那些编出来骗人的东西保留着幻想。男孩从神父那里回来，脸上挂着与这里格格不入的笑容。

“他说我是上帝的孩子，”Jim说，带着点羞涩，蓝眼睛闪闪发亮，“从来没人那么说过。”

“如果你真是上帝的孩子就不会在这个鬼地方，那个老东西的孩子现在都在舞会上抱着女人跳舞呢。”

Jim早就习惯了他的嘲讽，掏出根烟递给了他，给自己也点上了一根。说着什么上帝的鬼话但还不是在监狱里变成了个烟鬼？Ned想着，他还是更喜欢看Jim抽烟时的样子。

真理是站在他这面的，几星期后，神父被监狱里的一个神经病捅了一刀，再也没有来过。Jim坐在床上，腿耷拉下来在Ned眼前晃悠，一直晃到深夜。Ned叹了口气，他也觉得失落，神父那个老头滑稽可笑了些，但是个难得的大好人。

“睡吧，Jimmy，明天还要干活。”他说。

 

Jim似乎想要更好的融入监狱了，他在老混子们说黄段子时凑在身边，迎合着发出笑声，但总是显得很笨拙，好在也没人想过多计较。他甚至暗中帮助了一个叫Bobby的杀人犯，就像每一个在监狱里想要过的好一些的人一样，搅和进一些错综复杂的利益里。

但也就到此为止了，这男孩不是干大事的料，Bobby也很快就发现了这一点。但杀人犯保留了对Jim的好感，偶尔分享一些东西。Jim把裸女图片给Ned，Ned一边接受一边唠叨着让他离Bobby远点的老话，那可是个杀人犯，谁知道会发生什么事，让Jim惹上麻烦也牵连上自己。

显然Jim没把他的话放在心上，否则就不会在监狱长三令五申不准说话的时候回应Bobby的告别。那个恶徒只是要在临死前惹怒一下监狱长，才会说出“再见了，大伙“的鬼话，也只有Jim跳进了套子里，回了一句“再见，Bobby”。

Jim反复地说着Bobby就要被处死了，他无法接受一个相处了很长时间的人忽然间就要以这种方式离开。男孩把头从上铺探下来，和Ned说这件事，Ned翻了个白眼，告诉Jim他没有心情去关注这些事。因为他改变不了这种事，他连自己的命运都掌控不了。

Jim也该认识到这一点，当他被监狱长的皮带狠抽的时候，他们就像两只臭虫，关注好自己就已经很艰难了，不该再多分精力给别人，尤其是Bobby这种人。上帝再一次证明了他的正确，Bobby抓着他们两个越狱逃跑，冲着狱警开枪，眼睛眨都不眨。Ned紧张地大张着眼随着Bobby跑，而Jim在Bobby开枪的时候像个小男孩一样捂住了双眼。

这下闹大了，Bobby出了监狱后就没了踪影，如果他们两个被抓回去，他们会被处死的。

当那个老太婆拿着枪问他们两个是什么人的时候，Ned以为他们完了，却听见Jim软软的声音。

“不要疏于热情待客，曾有人因此与无意中款待了天使。”

Ned和老太婆一样一脸茫然地看着Jim。

“圣经，新约，希伯来书，13章第一条。”Jim跟他解释。

然后他想起刚才过来的时候曾看见一个牌子上面写着什么，Jim被吸引了注意力，念了出来，好像就是这句，而他忙于逃命根本没去在意。

“你们是什么人，神父吗？”老太婆问。

“对，我们是神父。”Ned理直气壮地撒谎，反正Jim看上去还挺像那么回事的。他本来只是想搭个便车去到镇上，想办法通过桥逃往加拿大，哪想到在镇上被当做真的神父带到了修道院。

这下好了，他们两个上帝的弃儿要扮作上帝的仆人了。

可能是那个老家伙有些眼花了，当他们换上神父的衣服后，虽然遇到了各种危险的境地，但还是顺利地度过了，当然，用各种坑蒙拐骗的方式。Jim靠一些废话糊弄过了餐前祈祷，甚至得到了一个年轻人的尊敬。他们的运气好到在Jim向圣母像祈祷赐给他们鞋子时，就真的得到了两双。

但Ned可没法理解Jim怎么会真的和那个年轻人走得那么近，他们是正在被追捕的逃犯，如何逃过桥前往加拿大是唯一需要考虑的，好运气不会总是眷顾他们的。

好运气总有到头的时候。当Ned听到有人偷窃被枪击中时，这么想着。他知道那面会有很多警察，但他还是向伤者处跑了过去，是他让Jim去偷东西的。上帝啊，别这样，Ned抓紧手里的圣经，一面用来挡脸一面在内心念叨着，别这么对那个孩子，Jim比他见过的所有人都要好，Jim从不伤害任何人，也不忍心看任何人受伤害，他进了监狱的原因可能只是偷了点钱去买面包。上帝不能这么抛弃他。

当Ned看到受伤的人是Bobby的时候，长出了一口气，但Bobby提出的要他们帮忙逃脱的要求又把他们拖入了新的麻烦中。

“让他去死吧！”当知道了这位曾经的好友用揭发他们来作为威胁时，Jim说道，Ned连连点头，我果然是对的，Bobby不是什么好东西，Ned想着，但他没说出来。Jim从来没说过这种话，这件事大概激起了男孩罕有的愤恨。

当Jim被迫发表那段演讲时，Ned正将Bobby藏进装着圣母的轿子里，他没太细听，只有一些片段。然后他意识到了，在Jim心中同样有着愤恨和茫然，Jim真的信上帝吗，或许只是在寻找一种慰藉，Jim不是为了任何信仰或是任何利益才摆出一副温顺的样子的，男孩只是选择了善良。

Ned救了那个小女孩，这几乎是他人生中做的第一件好事了。哑巴开口说话了，第一句却是指认他们的证词，不知主教是装糊涂还是真糊涂，他们再次逃过了一劫。或许是真的有上帝在帮助他们吧，Ned第一次这么相信。

所以他没去阻止Jim想要留在修道院的念头，年轻人在这有了朋友。或许Jim不信上帝，但友谊是Jim想要的慰藉，他不能再去夺走。他们挥手告别，Ned和Molly带着Molly的女儿过了桥，他们在加拿大定居，他不再做坑蒙拐骗的事情了。

 

几个月后的一天，Jim在半夜敲响了他的门。

“监狱的人不知道为什么又来搜查了，我觉得躲不过，就逃到了这面。”Jim说，皱着眉还带着紧急逃亡的疲惫和慌乱。

Ned感到遗憾，年轻人又失去了刚结交不久的朋友和稳定的生活，他有一丝担忧，在一次次挫折后，他不知道Jim现在的心情是什么样的，会不会从此放弃希望，就像他从前一样。

“他们知道我的身份了，但还是帮我逃了过来。”Jim轻声说着，眉头放松了一些。

“当然了，你是上帝的孩子嘛。”不知道怎么了，Ned忽然间说了出来，他有点尴尬，毕竟这是他曾经否定过的。这算是种安慰，早在监狱的时候，他就该给的，Jim一直都在寻找这个。

Jim看着他，露出了个笑容。

Ned在那个瞬间相信了天使的存在。

 

end


End file.
